


The Early Bird...

by orphan_account



Series: Sharing is Caring [3]
Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (2012), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, M/M, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 06:26:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...catches the worm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Early Bird...

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided that I'm going to continue to name each segment with a stupid, semi-sarcastic cliche.
> 
> Because I can.
> 
> This is more an an intermediary scene, showing Tony and Loki in their relationship. The next one is going to be IronHawk, because that needs to be established a bit and some people requested spankings, and then it'll be more of the threesome. I know exactly what I'm doing for that one and look forward to it :D
> 
> Also, this will mostly just be porn, but I'm also planning for there to be a bit of plot and some character development along the way, so yeah.

When Tony awoke, he felt warm, content, and pleasantly rested. He opened his eyes halfway, until he could see the god of a man beside him.

Loki was still asleep, mouth slightly open and making that cute snuffling noise that he always vehemently denied existing. His hair was thrown around and slightly matted, meaning he’d gone to bed with it wet.

It took a moment for the memories to come. He knew he’d fallen asleep in his clothes, but judging by his current state - naked with an equally naked body pressed to his - Loki had come back and dressed him after–

Oh, yeah. They’re agreement regarding Clint.

Tony opened his eyes fully, looking over what he could see of Loki. His eyes zeroed in on the hickey on his neck.

Tony closed his eyes again and leaned in to kiss the spot on Loki’s neck, using his beard against the man’s sensitive skin to wake him.

“Wake up, Baby,” he murmured.

Loki grumbled and turned over onto his side, back facing Tony. “Five more minutes, Daddy.”

Tony laughed softly and kissed the blossoming purple mark again, loving the way it made Loki shiver. “You and I both know that you have no intention of getting up in five minutes.

Loki’s reply was to roll onto his front and try to get back to sleep.

“Lokiiii,” he sighed, pressing in and kissing his shoulder. “Come on, Baby, get up.” He ran a hand down his spine, hearing Loki take in a shuddered breath and feeling him spread his legs.

“Play with me, Daddy,” he mumbled.

“You want me to play with you?”

Loki nodded. “Please, Daddy....”

“You want me to play with you like this?” He trailed his hand down to Loki’s ass, ghosting two fingers over Loki’s entrance, and was rewarded with a needy whimper.

“Yes, Daddy.”

He kissed Loki’s shoulder again and Loki turned his head automatically in invitation. Tony pressed in and kissed him deeply while one hand trailed down to stroke his growing hard-on.

“Please, Daddy,” Loki murmured, eyes only half open. “I want you so bad...”

Tony definitely wasn’t one to deny his baby anything, not when he asked so nicely. He shifted sideways, so that he was above Loki, pressed against him fully, and kissed his shoulder again while he reached for the lube on the nightstand. He focused on his actions, now, slicking several fingers, then shifted sideways again so that he had access to Loki’s entrance. He pressed two slick fingers against him, letting him feel the teasing pressure for half a second, then pressed them in. They slid in easily, still stretched from the previous night, and Tony had to fight a groan at that, at the thought of Loki speared on Clint’s cock, wanton and gorgeous. “Has Baby been playing without Daddy?”

Loki whimpered, fisting his hands in the pillow at the intrusion. “Y-Yes, Daddy,” he breathed. “Been playing with Clint.” He let out another whimper as Tony started moving his fingers in and out, then a moan when Tony spread his fingers, stretching him enough that he could feel the burn.

“And how was that? Tell me about it.”

Loki drew in an unsteady breath, unsure he could properly talk with Tony pressing his fingers in deeper and deeper, but Daddy had asked him a question, he had to answer. “It was perfect... I rode his cock and then he fucked me into the couch. Felt like I was going to burst every time he fucked into me...” Tony added a third finger and Loki cried out. “Daddy, please!”

“Do you think you’re ready?” Tony asked.

“Yes, Daddy,” he whimpered. “Please, I need you inside me...”

“Alright, Baby,” Tony said, and the words seemed to relieve some physical tension inside Loki’s body. Tony poured more lube onto his hand and slicked his cock, then placed his hand on Loki’s hip. “Lift.” Loki did as he was told, pulling his knees up until he was bent in half, offering himself to Tony so willingly, and still occasionally whimpering “Daddy” without seemingly realizing he was doing it at all.

Tony wanted to take time to admire the sight, the curve of Loki’s back and the swell of his perfect ass and the gorgeous unbroken swathes of pale flesh spread out for him, but he knew Loki needed this just as much as he did and didn’t want to make him wait any longer than he had to. That wasn’t the game at the moment.

He placed one hand on Loki’s hips, thumb stroking soothingly to stop the trembling, and with his other hand he lined himself up to press the head against Loki’s waiting hole. He whimpered at the contact, and that small, deprived noise was what finally spurred Tony on. He took him slowly, refusing to go too quickly, drawing out each movement for Loki’s benefit. He allowed one moan to fall from his lips as he felt Loki tense around his shaft. “It’s alright, Baby,” Tony murmured, stroking a hand down Loki’s spine.

“F-Feel so good, Daddy,” he groaned. “So perfect...”

“I love you, Baby,” Tony said with a small smile on his lips.

“You, too,” Loki moaned. Tony was fully seated within him now, and they were both taking their time, bottoming out slowly. “Daddy... Need you to move...”

Tony didn’t have the heart to make him beg, immediately drawing back and starting to fuck him with long, slow strokes. He dropped one hand down to twine his fingers with Loki’s, squeezing his hand while he made love to him, and Loki quickly descended into gasping and panting, begging for more. Tony was so lost in him, he obliged him without a second thought.

There was no gradual speeding up between them. One moment, he was making love to him slowly, sweetly, and the next, he was fucking him fast and hard, propelling them both quickly towards climax.

Neither of them spared a thought for Loki’s neglected cock, they both knew the drill. Loki came from Tony’s cock, or not at all. He loved it, keening and mewling and crying out “Daddydaddydaddydaddy...”

Then Loki jerked beneath him and screamed and Tony knew that he’d found that perfect angle, hitting Loki’s prostate with each thrust as he fucked into him.

“Do you want to come, Baby?” he growled.

“Yes, Daddy, please!” Loki sobbed, turning his face into the pillow and clenching tighter around Tony.

“Alright, come for me.”

Loki cried out for Tony and his body clenched so tight around Tony as he came. Tony moaned, fucking into that tight, perfect heat. He could feel it coiling in his belly, knew he was so fucking close... With a shout, he followed close after Loki and came with a low growl.

They stayed there for a moment, both breathing hard, and then Tony pulled out and gently rolled Loki over so that he could kiss him without making him lay in the wet spot.. He cradled Loki in his arms and could already feel Loki getting heavy and relaxed.

“Are you falling asleep on me?” Tony asked in a murmur.

“Can’t help it,” Loki mumbled, eyes already half closed, like he was fighting to keep them open.

“Sleep, Baby,” Tony said, kissing his lover’s eyelids. “I’ll go make breakfast for us, you can have some when you wake up again, yeah?” He tried to pull away, but Loki’s arms came up to circle his waist and hold him there. “Loki...” he scolded in a soft voice.

“Stay,” Loki mumbled. “Breakfast later, I want you to hold me.”

Tony sighed and slid to the side, Loki permitting him to do so, so that he was laying next to him. He easily maneuvered Loki, who was now too out of it to fully protest, so that he was spooning him, holding him close as he kissed Loki’s neck. Loki shivered and sighed. “I love you, Daddy...”

“I love you, too, Baby.”

Loki fell asleep easily from there, happy and warm in Tony’s arms.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I take requests for kinks to include.


End file.
